Obsession
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Heroes V2.7 Jessica isn't really gone and she would like to get close to Nathan again.


Heroes Vol 2 chapter 7: Out of Time – my additional scene if there was actually time for one in the show.

I don't own the characters and I'm not profiting from this.

Inside Primatech Paper company in the lower levels. An alarm is ringing. The company was evacuating. Mohinder and Niki were discussing Mohinder's views on the company when they noticed everyone walking quickly through the building. Mohinder looked around at all the people walking by "Where is everyone going?"

Bob comes around the corner passing Suresh and Niki "We're evacuating the facility".

"Why?" Mohinder looked around feeling confused.

"I'll let them explain it to you." Bob pointed to Matt Parkman and Nathan Petrelli walking down the hallway.

"Officer Parkman, Mr. Petrelli." Bob shakes Matt and Nathan's hand.

"Matt? I thought you were going to find your father?" Mohinder and Niki just stared at them.

"I did, he attacked Angela Petrelli, my father killed Kaito Nakamura, he's killing them all. And now he's come for Bob." Matt held up the ripped picture of Bob Bishop with the helix symbol on it.

As soon as she saw him Niki felt her heart jump. She couldn't believe she ran into Nathan again. After their last phone conversation, she never expected to see or hear from him again. And there he was just inches from her.

Nathan glanced at Niki and she returned the uncomfortable look. Niki's heart was racing. He looked good. Jessica suddenly was awake and she wanted out and she wanted to attack Nathan sexually. The same way she had in the hotel room in Vegas. "Niki, let me out." Niki felt fear. She could hear Jessica. She looked around for her reflection. She noticed her reflection in the glass of the door and saw Jessica. "Let me out Niki." Niki shook her head _no_. She couldn't believe Jessica was there, she thought she had gotten rid of Jessica and all the others. She was told she was cured. She thought she was normal.

"Niki? Are you alright?" Mohinder touched Niki's elbow and searched her face to see what was wrong.

Her faced changed from fear and confusion to a sassy stare and she tilted her head toward Mohinder. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jessica watched Nathan with a renewed interest.

"Hello Nathan," Jessica looked him over one more time than leaped forward and pushed him against the wall. She was holding him tightly to wall, and then she leaned in and gave him a long passionate kiss. When she finally released him from the lip lock he merely starred at her. She still held him in place waiting for him to say something.

"It's good to see you too." Nathan was smiling and tried to free himself from her grip. He was impressed with how strong she was as he struggled to get her to let go.

She leaned in again only this time she whispered in his ear. "Lets get out of here lover."

"Niki ..."

She pushed him hard against the wall and through gritted teeth "I'M JESSICA."

He gave her a blank stare and then whispered back to her, "We can't do this now, c'mon Jessica, let me go, we have to stop Maury." He gave her a little smile and rubbed her nose with his. "C'mon, it will be alright." He could feel her strength dissipate and she fell forward. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. When they released each other from the embrace, Niki looked around.

"What happened?" she glanced at everyone in the room feeling confused.

"Jessica reappeared, are you alright?" Mohinder lightly touched Niki on the elbow.

Niki quickly focused on Bob, "You said I was cured!" she punched Bob. Nathan grabbed her.

"It'll be all right" Nathan pulled her away from Bob.

"You are cured! Jessica is gone, all of them are gone. This is you Niki, not Jessica. You need to keep control of yourself. Concentrate on who you are and you are always Niki." Bob rubbed his jaw, her punches were hard.

He lead them to an office to discuss how to handle Maury Parkman.

Niki looked at herself in the mirror and saw Jessica once more. "He smells nice," then she laughed and disappeared.


End file.
